without you
by 19Jess97
Summary: find out what happens when blaine delays a date with kurt to go see sebastian...only a short chapter


A/N this is the first actual story i have uploaded i have worte other but decided i dont like them so i hope you like this one its not very long

Without you 

Blaine was about to step into the shower when his phone buzzed he picked it up and he had a message from Sebastian it read…

**Hi Blaine, its Sebastian do you wanna go for a coffee at the lima bean? X –S**

**Hi erm I can't I'm meeting Kurt soon I was just about to grab a shower –B**

**Oh right, I just really needed someone to talk to I'm feeling a little low atm XX-S**

Sebastian had a cunning smile on his face as he pressed send he didn't really feel low he just wanted to get Blaine away from Kurt, he wouldn't let go what he said to Kurt he **would** have Blaine by the end of the year.

**Okay, I will be there in 20 mins I'm sure Kurt won't mind delaying our date for an hour-B**

**Thank you it means a lot XX-S**

**Hey Kurt, I have something I need to take care of so I might be a little late picking you up, is that okay? Love Blaine XXXX**

**Yeah that's fine don't be too long ;) love Kurt XXXX**

Kurt flung himself onto his bed whatever could be so important to delay our date he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Blaine arrived at the lima bean; he saw Sebastian sat at a small table in the corner alone he walked over to where he sat.

'Hi what's up?' Blaine asked sounding slightly concerned

Sebastian looked up from his coffee cup and his lips turned into a smile when he saw Blaine

'oh hey erm nothing really I just got extremely bored I know you have a date with Kurt but I just wanted to see you' Sebastian replied flirtatiously

Blaine got angry now

'so you mean you made me delay my date with Kurt my **boyfriend** because you wanted to see me because-' Sebastian enter the door '-you have a stupid crush on me, I should have listened to ku-' Blaine was silenced by Sebastian's lips pressing against his

Kurt glanced around the coffee shop and his jaw dropped, how could Blaine do this to him.

Blaine pushed Sebastian off of him and slapped him across the left cheek leaving him with a Rosie cheek

'what the hell do you think you're doing?' Blaine shouted angrily when suddenly Kurt stormed over 'what the hell is going on over here?'

'Kurt it's now what it looks like he manipulated me into coming here then j-j-just forced himself on me' Blaine explained

'You should have listened to me I told you he was tryna take you away from me but you wouldn't listen' Kurt shouted with tears in his eyes and ran off.

4 hours had passed since the incident at the lima bean and those 4 hours where spent by Blaine calling and texting Kurt over and over and Kurt rejecting the calls and ignoring the message. So since Kurt wouldn't answer his calls Blaine would have to turn to plan B he grabbed his guitar and walked out the door in a hurry

It was 11pm everyone in Kurt's house where asleep well everyone but Kurt who lay sobbing on his bed and hadn't come out of his room since he got home he just ignored the world and when Carole tried to make him eat he just said he wasn't hungry. He lay staring at a picture of him and Blaine when suddenly he heard a strange tapping noise on his window.

He rose to his feet and strode over to his window he lifted the frame and stuck his head out to find Blaine stood with his guitar the blain started to play it.

**I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game without you, without you**

**I am lost, I am vain, and I will never be the same without you, without you**

**I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by without you, without you**

**I can't rest, I can't fight All I need is you and I Without you Without you**

**Woooooh!**

**You! You! You!**

**Without You**

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame but I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb if you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you**

**Woooooh!**

**You! You! You!**

**Without You**

**I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you, without you**

**Without you**

Blaine finished the song and started to speak, Kurt felt a tear role down his cheek.

'Kurt I love you with all my heart and I don't care how loud I'm speaking I want the whole world to know how much I love you. I will do **anything** to make you believe that I would **never** hurt you and for you to realise this, I will never speak to him again if that's what it takes I am prepared to do anything for you Kurt'

Kurt closed the window now saying a word to Blaine. Blaine just stood there and let tears role down his face then he collapsed to the floor suddenly he felt a warm pair of hands around his body he looked up to see Kurt's tear stained face and a warm smile on it 'please forgive me Kurt' he cried

'I do' he said while pressing a kiss on Blaine's lips 'just as long as you never speak to him again and you listen to me next time' Kurt explained

'anything Kurt I just need you, I love you and I can't live without you'

A/N please reveiw and ideas are welcome for any other chapters


End file.
